


Bottle Cap Drabble - Shooting Pool

by sabby1



Series: Bottle Cap Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John storms through the front door of 221B Baker Street with a vicious scowl on his face. “Worst. Game. Ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Cap Drabble - Shooting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdi/gifts).



> This is for Birdi who requested: 'Johnlock, play on words of 'pool shooting ' in relation to the Great Game.' and wanted to buy a vowel, specifically an 'O'. This Drabble has 72 'O's in it :-) (not counting the ones in the summary and this note). I hope you enjoy

John storms through the front door of 221B Baker Street with a vicious scowl on his face. “Worst. Game. Ever.” He marches straight through into the kitchen to make a calming pot of tea. Sherlock is hot on his heels. “I don’t see why you’re so upset. I stopped him, didn’t I?” John swings around to glare at him. “Not ‘til you nearly had us done in for good.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Now, don’t be so melodramatic, John, It wasn’t all that bad.” John’s eyes go wide. “Are you serious? That…that criminal nearly got what he wanted! He was this close.” John holds his thumb and forefinger about a centimeter apart, right in front of Sherlock’s face. Sherlock huffs disbelievingly. “Oh, please. His threat to burn the heart out of me was idle at best when taking into consideration his intellect and skills were average at best.” John’s jaw drops incredulously. “We got lucky, Sherlock!” A smile twitches at Sherlock’s face. “Did you see the surprise on his face when I sunk the eight ball before he did?” John sucks in a deep breath, trying to stay angry. But he has to admit, “Yeah, it was priceless, wasn’t it?”


End file.
